


触不可及

by AMANDA_577



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Character Death, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMANDA_577/pseuds/AMANDA_577
Summary: 对于任何事物都触手可得的博人而言，因为师傅太美了而爱上他，也不算犯罪吧。
Relationships: Mitsuki/Uzumaki Boruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Boruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	触不可及

**Author's Note:**

> 只从科学忍具篇开始发散，剧场版跟动画版都参考一部分，全文为博人的第一人称视角，大量子世代感情纠葛

##

从异空间回来的时候，大家都要多狼狈有多狼狈，水影长十郎身上的破口还没好全，流着鲜血，父亲用自己的查克拉为他做了基础的治疗，风影靠在岩壁上闭目养神，土影跟雷影也都睡着了，两个科学怪人像是害怕被责罚一样主动请缨为大家留一张相片之后，就识趣的远远躲到了战场的角落，装作两团静止物体。

我撑着膝盖，蹲坐在师傅旁边，当我从神树下来时，父亲已经站起来离开去救助伤员了，师傅闭着眼睛依然坐在地上，一手撑着额头，我不敢发出声音，安静的待在师傅身边，我知道师傅是在恢复查克拉当中。待会儿他要将我们再送回去，使用轮回眼耗费的查克拉可不是开玩笑的。

我眨着眼睛看着师傅，师傅只是闭着眼独自凝神着，过了一会儿，我忽然也感到精疲力尽了似的，明明我只是聚集起了很小的丸子，其他都由父亲和师傅保护着，甚至最后打败敌手的螺旋丸也并不仅仅出于我的努力，可我却忽然疲惫得浑身几乎动弹不得，从极度的紧张中放松下来，几乎快要睡过去了。

我闭上眼，几乎要坐着打起瞌睡的时候，听到了师傅的声音。

“不许睡，博人。”

我睁开眼看他，师傅依然闭着眼睛一动不动，我不知道他是从哪里看到了我昏昏欲睡的样子。

“师傅明明闭着眼睛怎么能看到我？”

“你的查克拉松懈了。”

师傅的声音平静冷淡，一如既往的理所当然，没错，以师傅和我能力的差距，自然我任何的小动作都是瞒不过师傅的...我愣了一下，忽然想起了什么，惊得我瞪大了眼睛。

“...师傅早就知道我用了科学忍具吗。”

沉默了一会儿，在我感到自己将要被责骂的时候，师傅只是点了点头。

“只不过明白当时你一定会被鸣人看出来罢了——总之所以经历了这些事情后，你也已经有所成长了吧。”

我低下头，脸红得发烫，不止是想起在中忍考试上作弊被父亲当场拆穿的事，更是意识到，当我在师傅面前炫耀自己的螺旋丸时，师傅早已经看穿了我，却没有说破，而我却因为自以为骗过了师傅而沾沾自喜——这后知后觉的落差感让我一句话都说不出来。

...师傅怎么还能收那样的我为徒呢。

一无是处的我，只是喊着要超越父亲，就鲁莽的向师傅拜师学艺了，看上去更像是我一厢情愿的在无理取闹罢了，但师傅却也只是用自己的方法激励我，鼓励着我，可是...

"...如果师傅当时阻止了我，或许我在中忍考试就不会那样做了。”

我因为过度的羞耻，习惯性的不甘心的说着，我总是这样，习惯性的把问题推责给他人，明明自己意识到了，却也没有人来阻拦我，只因为我是七代目火影漩涡鸣人的儿子，大家因为我的身份畏惧我，讨好着我，我也因此格外肆无忌惮着，直到遇到了师傅。

师傅冷淡的哼了一声。

“我不会阻止你的，得到教训是你的理所应当，在当时的情况下，你也没资格做一个忍者。”

“啊呀，怎么跟老爸的说辞一模一样啊，烦死了。”

我耍赖似的躺在地上，看着那天空层层的乌云被巨大螺旋丸的对冲而打出的空洞，光明从那空洞外降落地面上，在浮尘中微微的晃动着，金色的光。

我安静了一会儿，像是期待师傅骂我一样紧张不安的等待着，但师傅却不再理睬我了，微微的笑了。

##

回到木叶，我理所当然的成为了英雄之一，还上了电视，在人潮汹涌的街道上看到巨大屏幕中从来只有父亲出现的直播节目里出现自己的样子，我不好意思的挠着头大笑起来。

这样看来，我还是挺帅气的嘛，像我那个混蛋老爸一样。

这笑容在得知巳月躺在医院，危在旦夕的时候终止了。

巳月为了保护平民的孩子，被大筒木族人吸取了身上全部的查克拉，对于忍者来说，查克拉是精力和能力更是生命之源，我跟佐良娜用最快速度赶到医院，木叶丸老师已经等候在外面了，见我们来也没有像平时一样温和微笑，脸色很不好看。

“巳月很危险，已经派人通知音隐村了。”

巳月的父母跟我们都不同，他是由大蛇丸制造出来的人造人，而普通的忍者医疗设施却对巳月的体质毫无办法——直到这种时候，作为他身边的同伴的我们才第一次得知了巳月离奇的身世，我坐在走廊的长椅上，把手捏成拳沉默着，佐良娜坐在我旁边，因为担心而紧紧的攥住了衣摆。

“木叶丸老师，巳月...巳月他会没事的吧？”

“在大蛇丸先生他们过来之前并不能肯定，樱医生主治已经在尽量控制巳月的病情发展了，但至今无法脱离危险，由忍鹰送过去消息，来回起码得一天一夜...”

我听到这，猛的站起来向医院外冲去，无视了身后佐良娜跟木叶丸老师诧异的叫喊我名字的声音。

喘息着，拼尽全力的奔跑着，跑过街道，河堤，一遍一遍放着我的新闻图片的商业区街头...终于看到了火影办公室的轮廓，我一鼓作气的冲上了回旋阶梯，无视了刚从火影办公室走出来的鹿丸先生诧异的眼神，用尽全力猛然拍开了火影室的大门。

坐在办公椅上的父亲跟站在他对面的师傅低着头似乎在讨论着什么，在听到声响时父亲睁大眼，诧异的看着气喘吁吁，满头大汗的我。

"博人？你怎么了？”

“———— 师傅，求你救救巳月吧！”

我上气不接下气，几乎说不出话来，快要用尽最后的力气似的对师傅喊着，下一秒就倒了下去。

##

我似乎只晕了几秒钟，因为当我醒过来的时候，正被父亲努力的扶坐起来，师傅站在他身后，总是无表情的脸也流露出一丝担忧。

“博人，你还好吗，怎么回事，出什么事了？慢慢说。”

“...巳月，是巳月，” 我大喘了几口气，总算说出话来，“只有音隐村知道怎么救巳月，可是忍鹰来回所需时间太长了，只有师傅的轮回眼能把巳月迅速送到大蛇丸先生身边！”

师傅跟父亲都是一愣。

“巳月是博人的伙伴，”父亲把我扶在门上，站起来对师傅说，“像当年的我跟你一样呢，佐助。”


End file.
